hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Kunisaki Chihiro
Kunisaki Chihiro (國崎 千比路 Chihiro Kunisaki) is a second year at Oodachi High School and a former member of its wrestling club. After his loss against Ushio Hinomaru, he joins the sumo club. Appearance He is tall, and muscular. He has short, black hair (greenish where the light hits) and sideburns, as well as sharp eyes, relatively long eyelashes and thick eyebrows He always wears a breathing strip on his nose. As an adult, during training, he had incipient facial hair . Personality Loud and brash, he's someone that relishes other people's attention. He tends to lighten up the mood, particularly when Kei is nervous or Yūma is being harsh on himself. Due to his attitude, he's also quite tactless and inappropriate. However, when the situation requires it, he focuses entirely on the match, doing his best to win, usually shouting 'STRONGEST!' to motivate himself. As such, he prefers individual competitions, even when he would still try his hardest in team competitions. However, he's seen as holding an enormous grudge on his older brother, and the mere sight of him angers him due to bad history between them. He's also caused some frustration in the others due to his less than stellar academic record. When he looked for support from others, he was shocked to find that both Yuuma (a former delinquent) and Hinomaru (a sumo head) were surprisingly good students, He decided to never fail a test again, but whether he made good on his promise was left unseen. He often gives snarky remarks to Kei, but he is still very supportive of him. Much unlike Gojo Yuma, he is a true glutton that cares nothing for table manners, especially in buffet barbecues. He initially thought to be tactless when he messes up with names, but it is later revealed that he is genuinely bad at remembering them, when he forgets Chizuko's name. Abilities Kunisaki is an experienced fighter who seek to achieve the absolute top of the MMA world. Before getting into the sumo, he already was renowned as the national champion of High School in Wrestling.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 13, Page 15 He demonstrated multiple times to have an overwhelming talent for martial arts, especially utilizing suplexes to throw opponents down, being described as a genius by both Ushio Hinomaru and Sada Mizuki, as he become able to copy opponent's special moves, like when he used Ushio's Demon Wheel to defeat Araki Gennosuke in their rematch, then using Mizuji's First Quarter Cresant Moon to easily win the first round of individual battles. He then uses more modifications of Ishigaki High's wrestlers against Hinomaru in the second round of individual battles.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 18-19 He then go as far as emulating Sada Mizuki's technical wrestling style, with his own wrestling-based power moves sprinkled in. He also is well versed in sports psychology, using Kanou Akihira's fear of losing against him, which enabled Kunisaki to keep attacking despite losing 1-2 in team competition at Inter-High. This becomes even more apparent when compared to Gojo Yuma, who tends to become nervous when the team competition is on the line because Kunisaki is used to competing as a wrestler, while Yuma hadn't as a karate practitioner. Despite the fact that he was practising sumo for only a few months, during the Inter-High Tournament his skill level was already equated with that of a national treasure, considering that he had been able to defeat two of them – Hikage Tenma and Kanou Akihira – throughout the champioship.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 104Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 122 It also shows natural instinct, as he has beaten them with high-level and rare finishers. Also as he progresses at Inter High, he also gave up the idea that winning by force out is a cop-out way to win, as he forced Kanou Akihira out while battling a nose bleed from Kanou's headbutt. His weakness is actually his headbutting because headbutting is banned in many of the disciplines he was trained in. Ironically, it cased him to lose against his brother. After the end of the Inter-High Tournament, he moved to USA to pursue his dream about being a successful MMA fighter. Nowadays, at 20 years old, he already attained a champion title in a minor league (called MLFC).Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 205, Page 13 History As a child his older brother took the things that mattered to him, messed them up and left.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 135, Page 7 Masato would always start something after Chihiro, become better at it and then leave.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 136, Page 3 When he was in fifth grade elementary, his parents divorced and he went with his mother.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 134, Page 12 He went to America to become champion and after coming back to support Hinomaru, it is revealed that he has a 10-month old daughter. Synopsis Major Battles *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Ushio Hinomaru (1st battle: Wreslting Rules vs. Sumo Rules, conceded defeat) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Gojō Yūma (Sparring Match) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Ōkōchi Manabu (Kanto Newcomer Tournament) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Kuze Sōsuke (Kanto Newcomer Tournament) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Araki Gennosuke (InterHigh Tournament, Chiba Prefecture Preliminaries, win by Hinomaru's Demon Wheel) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Hikage Tenma (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - 1st Round) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Kanou Akihira (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - Semi-Finals) *Kunisaki Chihiro vs Hyoudou Masato (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - Finals) Trivia *His blood type is B, and his birthday is December 14th. * He ranked fifth in the popularity poll * He is the worst student in the club, having to take remedial classes to catch up, instead of training in Ishigami High. * He's obsessed with wrestling and training, seeing them as his hobbies. * He left to become a pro MMA fighter in the USA, but he doesn't understand a single word of English. * His names his wrestling based special finishers by numbers. For example: #13 is arm-trap outside hip takedown. * Has a tendency to loosen and crack his shoulders before matches to loosen up. * In the opening credits in the Inter High arc, he was seen performing an Attitude Adjustment on Hikage Tenma, possibly as a homage to John Cena. The name is called Neo Chihiro Special #1 - Shoot Down, a type of kimono string drop on episode 16, when he beat the same person in the team competition. * On episode 15, his self-proclaimed moniker: National Treasure Eater, is possibly a homage to Randy Orton, when he once had a moniker of "Legend Killer". * Much unlike sumo, in MMA, there are hidden rules where fighters from the same training gym never fight against each other, despite being an individualistic competition. This is still true even when you are the number one contender in the same weight class as your training partner, who is the champion of the said weight class (e.g Daniel Cormier and Cain Valasquez in UFC Heavyweight). * He stated that he has a very keen sense of hearing. References Category:Males Category:Oodachi High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:Characters